


The Tree

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Nature, Poetry, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient mother, born from the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

Taller than man and his laws.

Older than man’s many tales.

Ancient mother, born from the earth.

Green, flowers sprouting beans and things.

Whish, swish, whisking into the sky.

Taunting man with its power.

Strong ever with time’s handicaps.

Its fair trade for the house it gives

To so many lower beings and things.

Its grandness and power bestowed on to it.

A massive giant standing in front of me.


End file.
